


pull me closer (and kiss me hard)

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, POV Alternating, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek and Seung-gil are both touch-starved.





	pull me closer (and kiss me hard)

**Author's Note:**

> for yoipromptsweekly; the pairing was otabek and seung-gil, and i used the prompts "angst" and "beauty". this was a nice ship to attempt something with. 
> 
> enjoy!

Otabek is touch-starved. His parents haven't talked to him ever since he came out as bi, his sister is studying in Australia, and Yuri isn't coming to Four Continents to see him. His heart hurts against his chest; he wants to trace circles around someone's skin, he wants to be kissed, to be held.

He misses having someone's skin against his. It's a bit lonely, to have been all around the world, a wanderer only to become good in his sport. He misses JJ's silent touch, his hugs, all those moments they shared when he trained at Canada. He's alone.

* * *

Seung-gil likes to pretend he doesn't need touch like everyone does. He pretends to be emotionless, to be the cold-hearted monster his mother told him he was. He pretends a lot more than most do.

He aches to be touched, he aches for a kiss or a finger across his skin. He aches for something more than stray touches and half-hearted hugs. He aches to be cared for, to be touched, to be loved if he's feeling daring enough to say that word.

Loneliness has been set in his heart for a long time, but it hurts even after many years.

* * *

After Otabek wins silver, he feels someone pat his back. He straightens up, trembling as he turns around. It's Seung-gil. He got fourth place and blush adorns his cheeks. A simple look at the other skater makes him know he needs this as much as he does.

"Do you want to go to my room?" he asks in a whisper, not wanting anything to do with the cameras. Seung-gil nods sharply, and Otabek breathes hard.

He's shaking once they start kissing, their hands roaming around each other's bodies. It's overwhelming, to have skin against one's own.

* * *

Seung-gil starts crying after their second kiss. Otabek is a vicious beauty— his undercut shines with sweat and his brown eyes gleam with the same need Seung-gil's heart feels. He's quiet, overwhelming on his own silent right.

He puts his hand on Otabek's jaw, and he looks at him with raised eyebrows and flushed cheeks. "I needed this so bad," he breathes, tears still making their way down his face.

Otabek kisses him again, hands on his shoulders and a silent plea in his lips. "I needed this too, Seung-gil," he says once he pulls away. He shatters against the Kazakh man's touch.


End file.
